As high volume digital systems expand their use of optical interconnects, the need for a manufacturable optical connection system increases.
High volume systems typically have a backplane connecting a number of system boards. Such systems contain arrays of optical sources such as VCSELs that generate light that is modulated to carry data and directed to various locations where detectors such as photodiodes convert the modulated optical radiation to electronic signals that can be processed in conventional digital processing systems.
A recurring problem in the field is that of misalignment in optical connector systems. Signal loss that increases the noise level or renders the signal undetectable occurs frequently. Precision alignment systems require expensive setup and constant maintenance.
The art would benefit from passive alignment systems employing self-aligning structures fabricated at low cost with lithographic precision.